I'll give all of my life
by lilwolf-chan
Summary: Plot Changed: Sakura always had a crush on Syaoran since she saw him, now Sakura is willing to go as far as lying about her and him being reincarnated and them being together, its just a white lie right? nothing's wrong until ... Read and Review [promise


Okay this is my second fanfic so please read and review guys thanks!

**Summary: **Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo had been reincarnated for countless of times, now everyone had their memories except for Syaoran, a man is after them and this man is the one who killed Syaoran from his first life into his present life, will Syaoran be able to live this time to his fullest? Or will he meet his destroyer again and die? Read and find out!

**Author's Note: Guys Please Read and Review enjoy!**

CHAPTER I

It's Friday the 18th, Syaoran is having a dream, but for him it's more like a nightmare, he was sweating allover he's panting hard, his hands were clutched hard, the same nightmare he's been having for four consecutive months,

_Dream-_

_A copper haired woman was talking with him, he was wondering why he can't see her eyes, she was happily talking with him, until, men entered with arms barged in their house,_

"_Run!" Syaoran yelled for the woman, as he pushed her aside,_

"_Surrender Li Xiao Lang, you can never run away!" the man who he presumed was their leader said,_

_Syaoran didn't mind the man's yells against him, when the woman had reached the car, he drew his gun and faced the woman, go to our house at …_

_Silence grew louder in Syaoran's ears(the Syaoran who's having this nightmare) he didn't hear what the man who looked like him said, as the car drove away the house, the soldiers were already lined up, pointing their guns at him_

"_Surrender now or I'll have to use force! You can't escape Destiny!" the man grunted,_

"_I'll die honorably rather than be your tool to kill my wife!" Xiao Lang said as he pointed his gun towards the man, and shot him in the head, but the bullet didn't even land near him, "Force field…?" Syaoran muttered before shooting again at the man,_

"_No use Xiao Lang, I guess I'll just have to revive you …Kill him!" the man ordered his men as they started shooting_

_End-_

"Ahh!" Syaoran said as he woke up from the nightmare that he just had, he touched his body looking for signs of wounds but none to be found, he sighed as he stood up, he looked at his clock and saw it was past 5 in the morning, he had to get ready for school or else he'd do those menacing 'community services' he hated those that's why he'd wake up early,

-School

Syaoran ran past the guard who was stationed at the main gate and past towards the principal's office, Syaoran then went to the third floor where his first class was located, when he reached his class, he saw the same ol' guys, the simple liar and his best friend Takashi, his best cousin Eriol and some pretty ladies in the room,

"Sup Eriol?" Syaoran waved at the navy blue haired boy,

"Same old" replied Eriol "The only thing different is that we have a new classmate"

"Really? Where?" Syaoran asked as he scan the room,

"You can't see him cause-" Eriol was cut off by Takashi

"Do you know that our new classmates have a-" Chiharu then hammered Takashi on his head, "Hey ouch! I was only telling them something about our new classmate!"

"Yeah I know and I know that its one of your pitiful lies!" Chiharu told him, "Don't believe this jerk, you'll get nowhere listening to him" Chiharu said as she pull Takashi outside the room

The two were silenced at what the just witnessed,

"So anyways, our new classmate is one of my childhood friends namely-" Again Eriol was cut off by the sound of the door opening,

"Class Listen up! Quiet now," the teacher hushed the class, "Now I want you to meet your new classmates," She then waved towards the door which revealed, a raven and a copper locked girl,

"Tomoyo Daidouji and – " as the teacher was introducing the girls Syaoran whispered,

"Hey I know that girl …" Eriol being tentative at all times heard him,

"Oh really now, and where did you two meet?" Eriol elbowed his cousin playfully,

"In my dreams …" Eriol then laughed at that statement,

"Yeah pal 'IN YOUR DREAMS'" Eriol laughed lowly because his teacher might see him but his teacher had her eyes sharpened,

"Eriol! Quiet!" hushed his teacher, Tomoyo saw him and waved at him, then whispered something at her teacher and then nodded, she then bowed and walked towards her place,

"Hi Eriol," Waved Tomoyo, "Being funny as usual?"

"Yeah as always you know me, the funny kind of guy" Eriol told Tomoyo,

"Yeah right more like cheesy kind of guy," Syaoran whispered, enough for Tomoyo and Eriol to hear, which made Tomoyo and her company giggle,

"Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm –" Syaoran was cut off for the first time this morning by Sakura,

"Xiao Lang … Li Xiao Lang am I correct?" Sakura eyed him as if she knew her very well,

"Why yes, how did you know?" asked a very confused Syaoran,

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Sakura raised him,

"I .. I don't know, do you?" Syaoran shot back at her,

"Yes I do, do you have any plans this afternoon?" Sakura asked him trying to be quick about the topic,

"No I don't, why?"

"Then come to my house," She told him in a somehow seductive manner which made Syaoran gulp

"o-O-kay if you say so …" The day went on smoothly only that, Syaoran finds himself being attracted to Sakura,

-Sakura's House

"You can sit down there," Sakura said pointing to a couch "Wait for me"

Syaoran was now tensing up, he's having dirty thoughts about what Sakura is doing and so, after several minutes Syaoran's trance was broken once Sakura had entered the room with a book, she then handed it to Syaoran, saying "Read it, of course?"

Syaoran read some part of the book while Sakura explains why she had brought him here,

"Syaoran do you believe in destiny?"

"No, why?" Syaoran replied still reading the book,

"Well … you see we're destined together" Syaoran then coughed at the statement, then chuckle slightly which made Sakura somehow angry,

"Babe I know I'm hot and all but …"

"Shut it Li Xiao Lang! How do you suppose I knew your name in the first place?" Sakura asked him sounding like a know it all,

"You looked into the students directory?" Syaoran answered, A vein then popped up un Sakura's head,

"Well then how do you explain your dreams?" Sakura then asked him and it looks like she hit the jackpot

"How did you …" Syaoran was then somehow convinced because he had not told that dream to anyone even to Eriol his best cousin or Takashi his best friend, now why would a complete stranger know about his dreams,

"It's because I was the one in your dreams, me too I've dreamt all those nightmares for almost 5 months, you know how that feels right? Nearly every night you'll just dream that same nightmare and end up waking up in the middle of your sleep …" Sakura stated, tears forming in her eyes,

"Okay, okay, I believe you …. Somehow" Syaoran said but whispered the last statement,

"Well then … that book was yours it 'magically' appeared in front of me when I was having the nightmare and a voice told me to give that book to you, and you know what …" Sakura then stopped and said "Maybe the rest is up to Tomoyo and Eriol"

"What? They too know this things!" Syaoran stood up somehow disbelieving Sakura's words "How come Eriol didn't tell me anything about this shit?"

"I don't know maybe its not yet the right time, and now you know … let me explain who they are in this game of destiny, Eriol is the Oracle, while Tomoyo is the Prophet, together they both can predict the future very accurately and I tell you its very very accurate."

"Damn I'm getting into messes which I don't even know anything of! How come all of you knew this?"

"It's because all of us got reincarnated and you know why we know these? Its because we have these!" Sakura then showed him a necklace with an emerald stone as it's pendant, "Its called a memory stone, I don't know how it got to me neither do they and even though they try to know, they end up fainting, and yours is missing because, you died … you always die every time you got reincarnated … maybe I should stop … I'm not in the place to tell these to you … you'll know more tomorrow … don't attend your classes for tomorrow, and go directly to Eriol's house we'll be there,"

After that Syaoran left Sakura's house, it got him thinking he always got reincarnated but always … he **DIES?** Then what do they mean? They don't die? Like their age is about 1000? Now that's gross … but I'll know more tomorrow …. Everything will be clear … and I hope that everything will turn out great …

-Sakura

Sakura is on the phone,

"Sir Mai Y Snited (A/N: read as: **Ma-I I as in eel Snit-ed** just to clear things up) I have spoken to Li,"

"…"

"Yes, he believes me …"

"…"

"Hai I will sir"

End-

Now that's nice is Sakura an enemy or what? A spy? Maybe … a hoax maybe? Who knows read more and find out! Thanks ya'll read and review guys!


End file.
